leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yuumi/@comment-4664737-20190518115856
First of all, I really think that the cats really did win the Cats Versus Dogs event when right after that, Yuumi got teased, And she happens to be a cat? I love her because I'm a cat lover but I don't like how she's turned out. Passive is really to clunky for my taste. I really think it should at a much lower cooldown to consistently get that shield to give to your ally. On that note, does anyone know if the shield is refreshed when Yuumi attaches to an ally or do they just get the remaining amount instead? I also would like to say that the passive should proc on minion attack too but I guess it would be OP? I'm raising my eyebrow as I end that sentence. I also think that allies Yuumi is attached to should be able to proc the passive for their own benefit. Q is underpowered and unreliable. It's too slow to hit someone and there's not even a CC unless it's empowered, even at which it still doesn't deal much damage. I really like the part of a homing projectile that you can guide and I think this is what Q should be with or whtout attaching to an ally. I guess it's OP but it doesn't deal that much damage anyways even if you go all AP. W is I think where they really went all out at the expense of the rest of her kit. It's okay from my perspective but I also think that item actives and Summoner Spells should originate from the attached ally. I had a game once where I wasted Barrier when I was attached to an ally and I thought they would benefit from it instead of me. E is good enough, I guess? It heals and hastes even though not by much. It's mana cost is easily recoverable from Yuumi's passive alone and I really don't spam her Q that much because it's too unreliable and doesn't deal that much damage. R is the most frustrating thing I've ever experienced on a Support. You're freaking paper and you have to detach from your brainless Marksman to position it better. It doesn't deal that much damage outside the first wave and the root is kinda meh for having to hit people three times. The root is so underwhelming. I think it would be better off if it applies polymorph. Then we have something worthy of nerfing. If we can't have that, a reduced base cooldown would suffice for the underwheling CC on this one. I also have to say that Yuumi's ult is on Aurelion Sol's level of underwhelming. I also don't like that Riot did everything they could to restrict her on the Support role. She's basically useless everywhere else. And while she can be a Tank, there's still no point in that because you're attached to an ally most of the bloody time and shooting out uber-slow homing projectiles that someone with half a brain can evade easily. Worse still, you have to detach from your safe spot in order to reposition to maximize your ult's usefulness. And pray you don't get one-shotted by Jhin or Pyke's ult even at full HP. Yaaay... And the best part is dying while trying to do your best and get flamed by your Marksman because he didn't get a kill and you're feeding. All in all, Riot masterfully captured the majestic feline's laziness in their design. BOW.